Blissful
by Sashuyumii
Summary: Kagami est réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par un cauchemar. C'est le moment alors de rechercher la tendresse des bras d'Aomine pour regagner un peu de quiétude. (may be OOC ) AoKaga.


_**OS**_

Kagami se réveille brusquement, le corps haletant et la conscience prise d'effroi. Il roule les yeux de droite à gauche avec un air horrifié avant de se redresser doucement sur son lit. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il fixe la pleine lune par la fenêtre. Puis il finit par poser son regard sur ses jambes. Elles sont sous des draps qu'il fait voltiger plus loin afin de pouvoir mieux les observer.

Il pousse alors un soupir de soulagement avant de poser l'une de ses mains contre sa poitrine. Kagami relâche son souffle en passant son autre main sur ses jambes, il sent le contact et arrive à les faire bouger sans problème, sans douleur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Non, en fait c'était, encore une fois, un cauchemar, mais un simple cauchemar.

Éclairé par la lune, il peut facilement distinguer sur sa gauche cette jambe collée à la sienne et sa sombre couleur qui passe presque inaperçue. Kagami régule doucement sa respiration avant de longer des yeux le corps du grand et beau mâle étendu à ses côtés.

Aomine est couché à plat ventre, donnant dos à Kagami avec sa main droite sous son oreiller et sa main gauche le long de son corps. La couverture n'avait pas fait long feu avec lui et elle le recouvre en partie seulement. Mais, profondément endormi, il ne s'en intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Oui, c'était définitivement un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar, si tant est qu'il y en avait de bon. Kagami en faisait tout le temps, sinon rarement à vrai dire. Mais pourquoi ? Il répondrait sans hésiter que c'est le fruit d'une angoisse perpétuelle et trop grande.

Kagami n'avait pourtant aucun problème dans sa vie, mais c'était bien cela son problème. Il était si heureux qu'il angoissait.

Il pousse un léger soupir en détaillant le corps de son homme, aidé par la lumière du dehors. Le sentiment d'effroi que ce sommeil perdu avait créé en lui s'était effacé dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui.

Aomine. Aomine Daiki. Son homme, son confident, son rempart, son âme sœur. Aomine était sa vie et Kagami ne se le cachait pas. S'il ne l'avait pas rencontré, jamais il n'aurait été aussi heureux. Et Kagami n'osait même pas s'imaginer un monde où Aomine n'existerait pas, une vie où il ne l'aurait pas rencontré.

Il se foutait de savoir quelle autre personne il aurait pu rencontrer à sa place. Il ne voulait personne d'autre qu'Aomine, personne d'autre.

Kagami était rempli de joie au quotidien. Il aimait un homme magnifique qui l'aimait en retour et le rendait heureux. Aomine était toujours là pour lui, depuis le premier jour.

Le roux arbore subitement un sourire involontaire en se remémorant la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Sur un terrain de basket ball, pour un duel, pour un jeu. Et pourtant dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui, il avait été emporté par ce bleu mystérieux, profond et magnifique, oubliant à jamais tous les enjeux.

Aomine était rapidement devenu son obsession et force était de constater qu'après tout ce temps il l'était encore. C'est dire que Kagami souffrait d'un excès d'amour pour Aomine, il l'aimait exagérément. Mais ça le rendait heureux.

Le problème c'est qu'il était si heureux qu'il angoissait. Oui, cela paraît stupide, mais ça lui arrivait. Il angoissait chaque jour, il avait peur que quelque chose arrive, que ce bonheur trop parfait prenne fin ou ne soit depuis le début qu'un simple rêve. Le bonheur qu'il vivait était trop parfait, c'était comme si trop de bonheur tuait le bonheur et pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'il se passait des trucs extraordinaires dans sa vie. Rien de particulier. Rien et c'était pour ce rien qu'il avait peur. Il avait peur parce que même si ce n'était rien, pour lui c'était le bonheur, son bonheur et il ne voulait le perdre pour rien au monde.

Depuis combien de temps regarde-t-il Aomine dormir ? Il n'en a pas la moindre idée, perdu dans ses pensées, perdu dans son amour.

Sa main glisse doucement vers le jeune homme. Et dire qu'il ne voulait pas le déranger, juste le regarder. Mais c'était plus fort que lui et il avait déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'abstenir de le toucher. Elle effleure son bras gauche avant de terminer dans sa chevelure soyeuse et foncée. Kagami constate avec amusement que les cheveux d'Aomine ont poussé. Plus qu'il n'a l'habitude de les garder. Il en est sûr, son calcul est précis. Quelle partie d'Aomine, de son corps à son esprit, ne maîtrise-t-il pas ? S'il y en a une, il se mettrait volontiers la main au feu.

« Taiga… ? » une voix rauque et douce, totalement endormie, qui semble lutter cependant pour se faire entendre, ramène le roux à la réalité du moment. Lui qui s'était encore perdu à la contemplation d'Aomine sans voir que ses caresses ne pouvaient pas ne pas le déranger.

Kagami ralentit son mouvement en recherchant le visage d'Aomine. La lune ne joue plus aussi bien son rôle, mais il peut quand même voir qu'Aomine a toujours les yeux fermés. Il est sûr de cela, sinon il les verrait briller comme jamais même dans cette nuit noire, briller et étinceler de cette flamme que lui seul possédait et qui avait, plusieurs fois, achevé le cœur du roux.

« Hmmm… » effectivement, Aomine avait les yeux fermés. Dans un effort, presque surhumain, il tourne la tête vers Kagami tout en restant à plat ventre. Libérant enfin sa joue gauche de l'oreiller, laissant la droite prendre le relais.

Kagami le voit ciller plusieurs fois avant d'arriver enfin à garder les yeux ouverts. C'est une torture qu'il lui impose en le réveillant comme cela, il le sait. Mais c'est à peine s'il regrette après avoir entendu le son de sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demande-t-il tendrement sans bouger, la voix brisée par la fatigue, laissant Kagami lui caresser les cheveux pour terminer de le réveiller. Ce dernier s'en donne à cœur joie en souriant comme s'il tenait la chose la plus précieuse au monde et c'était bien le cas. « Un… cauchemar ? » continue-t-il.

Il le sait déjà pourtant. Kagami a pour habitude de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, torturé par des cauchemars et il sait que le roux ne le faisait pas exprès. Cependant, rares étaient les fois où Kagami le réveillait.

Kagami se penche un peu plus vers lui, marquant son désir très manifeste de se blottir contre Aomine, mais la position de ce dernier n'arrange pas vraiment la chose.

Aomine gémit légèrement avant de se retourner sur le dos et d'ouvrir les bras. Kagami s'y précipite immédiatement. Il se colle doucement contre son torse, posant l'oreille pour se laisser bercer par les battements de son cœur, soupirant de bonheur à la chaleur et au contact en fermant les yeux, les joues depuis le début tintées de rouge.

« Oui… » répond-il enfin dans un gémissement non plaintif. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer dans son rêve, tout était définitivement oublié maintenant.

« Hmmm… » ajoute Aomine en arborant une expression légèrement inquiète et contrariée. Comme à chaque fois que son amant souffrait de ses insomnies, il n'était pas content.

Il glisse sa main dans la chevelure du roux pour le caresser à son tour et masser sa nuque pour le soulager, lentement, du mieux qu'il peut car ses membres sont toujours endormis.

Le magnifique gémissement qu'il reçoit pour sa tendresse lui arrache un sourire en coin. Il a, du coup, plus d'énergie pour procurer à Kagami tout le réconfort dont il a besoin.

« _Mon ange_… grimpe sur moi… »

Sa requête surprend Kagami, mais il s'exécute rapidement, doublement comblé. Il s'agrippe aux vêtements d'Aomine, son visage enfoui contre son torse, une partie de son ventre en contact avec le parquet d'Aomine, ses jambes disposées entre celles du bleu.

Il fait rapidement le plein. Ses poumons se remplissent de cette odeur excitante et savoureuse qu'il adorait à la limite de la folie. Il s'enfouit toujours un peu plus contre Aomine, à l'affût de la moindre chaleur, de la moindre caresse. Il gémit et soupire de bien-être, de bonheur, de satisfaction.

Aomine le câline, ou plutôt le noie de tendresse, une main dans son dos à le masser et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il fixe le plafond d'un regard à moitié endormi. Tranquillement, la respiration de Kagami s'accorde à la sienne et le roux pousse enfin un soupir qu'Aomine connaît bien. Il sourit. Il a réussi à le calmer et à l'endormir.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent. Kagami bouge toujours même si c'est évident qu'il a de nouveau sommeil. Aomine roule les yeux en souriant, Kagami refuse de dormir parce qu'il veut se faire cajoler encore et encore. Il est bien trop adorable et Aomine se retient maladroitement de trop en faire.

D'un coup d'œil sur sa droite, il tombe sur le réveil de Kagami. Ce dernier affiche trois heures du matin. Son regard s'éveille instantanément. « Ah… » il resserre l'étreinte autour de Kagami avant de baiser le sommet de son crâne, plusieurs fois. « Joyeux anniversaire… _mon ange_… » murmure-t-il de sa voix grave et Kagami lève les yeux vers lui, subitement très éveillé lui aussi. Leurs visages sont proches et Aomine croit distinctement le voir rougir.

Il lui offre un sourire, un magnifique sourire qui accélère les battements du cœur de Kagami en le laissant penaud et Aomine se mord la lèvre à la vue que lui offre alors le roux. Il éclaircit sa voix avant de reprendre.

« Joyeux 12e anniversaire de mariage… merci de m'avoir aimé et chéri comme tu l'avais promis de le faire ce jour-là. J'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur… que je te rends heureux… parce que je t'aime comme au premier jour _mon ange_, parce que tu me rends incroyablement heureux et parce que jamais… »

Aomine rend son étreinte encore plus possessive avant que son regard, plongé dans celui de Kagami, ne devienne terriblement intense à ses derniers mots. « Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi à mes côtés. _Je t'aime, Kagami Taiga !_ »

Kagami reste silencieux. A plusieurs reprises il ouvre la bouche, pour la refermer ensuite sans pouvoir dire un mot, les pupilles dilatées et vibrantes, les lèvres terriblement moites, le cœur et le cerveau en mode _error_.

Combien de fois Aomine a-t-il déjà fait ce discours ? A chaque anniversaire sans doute, dans différentes circonstances bien sûr. Mais pourquoi à chaque fois c'était comme la première pour Kagami ? Définitivement, il souffrait d'un excès d'amour. Et comment ne pas avoir peur quand on était si heureux.

Aomine ne put calmer les tremblements qui prirent Kagami. Il ne fit pas grand-chose pour. Il laissa juste le roux se hisser jusqu'à ses lèvres, pour poser un chaste baiser mais ô combien empli de tendresse et de douceur, suffisant pour que Kagami puisse à son tour exprimer tout son amour à Aomine.

Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, les gestes encore moins. Rien qu'avec ces yeux, cette expression que Kagami arborait par tout temps quand il voyait Aomine, cela suffisait pour que ce dernier ne doute jamais de ses sentiments.

«_ Bébé_… » Kagami gémit en continuant de trembloter. « J'ai besoin… de toi… » ajoute-t-il avec une voix qui en dit long sur sa condition, emprisonnant un morceau sucré du cou d'Aomine entre ses dents. Aomine sourit en baisant son front. « Il faut que tu te reposes pour le moment. »

Kagami cogne immédiatement son front contre le torse d'Aomine, tirant les lèvres vers l'avant, signe qu'il était contrarié. Son homme en rigole avant de les couvrir tous les deux avec la couverture, pour que Kagami soit privé de toute lumière vu que c'est l'une des choses qui l'empêchent, principalement, de dormir quand il a fait des cauchemars.

« Ni toi, ni moi ne sortirions de cette chambre pour les deux jours à venir… repose toi, car je compte te faire revivre notre merveilleuse lune de miel. »

Kagami écarquille les yeux, le front toujours posé contre son torse, le visage plus rouge que ses mèches. Il ne les aurait jamais oubliés, ces deux jours passés sur cette île paradisiaque. Jamais. Pour rien au monde.

Et de savoir qu'Aomine compte lui faire revivre tout cela, tout son corps fait doki doki.

Ça ne l'aide pas à calmer son excitation, bien au contraire. Mais il saurait attendre que le jour se lève, la récompense en valait totalement la peine.

« _Bébé_ ? » Kagami appelle de nouveau avec une voix douce et aimante, caressant le corps d'Aomine.

« Oui, _mon ange_ ? » répond Aomine avec autant de tendresse, suivant cela d'un râle en réponse aux caresses de Kagami.

« … Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… ? Tu sais, enfer ou paradis, je m'en fou. Tant que tu me promets qu'on restera ensemble… toujours. »

Kagami se sentait presque d'humeur à défier son créateur, même s'il lui était infiniment reconnaissant pour tout ce bonheur. Aomine rigole longuement avant de fermer les yeux, poussant un long soupire, prêt à retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

« Ouais… de toute façon, moi je suis déjà au paradis. » sous la couverture, leurs doigts s'entrelacent, leurs murmures perdent en intensité. « Je ne compte pas te laisser m'échapper. Sois sans crainte. »

C'était impossible de faire une telle promesse pourtant ils agissaient comme si tout dépendait d'eux. On ne pouvait plus rien faire ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. C'était peut-être l'une des conséquences d'un _excès de bonheur_.

Et le lendemain, comme prévu, rien ni personne ne sortit de cette chambre. Mis à part des sons, des bruits, des mots, des _Je t'aime_.

* * *

Ce n'était pas prévu que je publie cette fic parce que je l'ai écrite alors que je passe une certaine période de dépression et j'avais peur d'avoir contaminé Kagami avec mes angoisses. Mais bref, je l'ai fait ^^. J'espère au moins que c'était lisible, je m'en excuse sinon. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
